


Медаль

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Рексу вручают медаль, все недовольны, а Алекс ведет себя слишком странно.





	Медаль

**Церемония награждения.**

Медаль вручили Рексу, Алекс ходит довольный, а мы с Хелом как в воду опущенные. Ну конечно, все лавры собаке (хоть и заслуженно). Дружной командой они проходят на банкет, и Кристиан начинает жаловаться.  
 — Мама позвонила всем знакомым и рассказала о награждении и медали, а что теперь? — бухтит Бёк и попивает шампанское.  
 — Ты можешь попросить Рекса одолжить тебе медаль на пару дней, — раздается рядом бархатный голос комиссара. Алекс, незаметно для остальных, но ощутимо для Кристиана, кладет ладонь ему на бедро и легонько сжимает. Бёк напрягается и поворачивает голову в сторону Брандтнера. Тот в свою очередь усмехается и убирает руку с бедра Бёка.

Звонок. И они снова на очередном месте убийства. Брандтнер опрашивает свидетелей, ну, а Бёк упрашивает Рекса отдать медаль, на что своенравная собака дергает хвостом и поворачивает голову в сторону хозяина, который стоит позади Кристиана. Бёк прослеживает за действиями собаки и натыкается на веселый прищур Алекса. Они продолжают работать в том же духе, Алекс посылает взгляды Бёку, а Кристиан ёжится и старается держаться от комиссара подальше.

**Офис.**

Рекс жалеет Кристиана и делает ему ксерокопию медали.

 — Спасибо Рекс, но вряд ли маме нужна ксерокопия, маме хочется увидеть настоящую медаль, — отвечает Бёк, треплет собаку по голове и отходит к своему столу, что бы сделать важный звонок.

А к Рексу тем временем подходит Алекс.

 — Не верь ему, он просто сам сохнет по этой медали, — доверительно сообщает Алекс своей собаке и одновременно посылает Кристиану взгляд полный страсти. А сам Кристиан мысленно благодарит небеса за то, что сейчас разговаривает по телефону, иначе он бы осуществил свое желание хорошенько врезать боссу за его прикосновения и взгляды.

**На следующий день:  
**

 — Лоренс не может быть убийцей, — Бёк встает и подходит к кофеварке, услужливый Питер наливает ему кофе, ну, а Рекс в очередной раз тырит его булочку.  
 — Подожди, вот увидишь, я окажусь прав, он мог взять машину на прокат, убить жену, и снова улететь, за шесть часов он бы справился.  
 — На что спорим? — спрашивает Бёк.  
 — Нет уж, — хмыкает Брандтнер.  
 — Жаль.

**День спустя.  
**  
Бёк идет в офис, как дверь открывается и ему на встречу буквально вылетает Брандтнер.  
Они едут в дом предполагаемого преступника. Рекс находит разорванное фото, доказательство того, что госпожу Лоренс убил её муж. Они выясняют, откуда снимали, в соседнем доме находят труп случайной жертвы, разговаривают со свидетелем и едут спасать шантажиста, чтобы впоследствии арестовать его. В мебельном магазине Бёк спасает фотографа-шантажиста, а Алекс арестовывает Лоуренса. Обоих увозят, Рекс где-то бегает по магазину, а два полицейских стоят на лестнице и смотрят друг на друга.  
— Алекс… — проговаривает Бёк, смотря в глаза своего начальника.  
— Я устал, Крис, — вздыхает Брандтнер, преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в один широкий шаг, сгребает Кристиана в объятья и страстно целует. Бёк пугается резких движений комиссара и отступает на шаг, но в этот момент чувствует сильные руки Алекса, которые притягивают его к начальнику, а секундой позже ощущает головокружительный поцелуй.  
 — А..лекс, — простанывает Бёк и отстраняется от начальника, — что все это значит?  
 — Я люблю тебя, давно, — выдыхает Брандтнер, — прости, но я больше не мог просто смотреть на тебя, мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом, — Алекс запускает пальцы в волосы Кристиана, снова вздыхает и кладет голову на плечо Бёка.  
Казалось, тишину можно потрогать руками. Они так и стояли рядом друг с другом. Бёк напряженно думал о словах своего обычно сдержанного начальника, а тот в свою очередь ждал вердикта Бёка.  
 — Алекс, ты случайно не… — Бёк не знал, как хочет закончить фразу. «Сошел с ума», «двинулся», « с кирпичами, не сталкивался ли головой»? — Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?  
Брандтнер резко поднимает голову и отстраняется от Бёка.  
 — Да, я понимаю, и я уверен в своих словах. Я пойму если ты не захочешь меня видеть после этого, — Алекс опустил взгляд, — наверно, лучше перевестись в другой отдел, — Брандтнер стал отступать назад.  
 — Рекс, мы идем домой. Кристиан, ты забудь обо всем, — комиссар стремительно вышел из здания, а его верный пес побежал за ним.  
Кристиан Бёк постоял на лестнице ещё несколько минут и направился к выходу. В его голове не укладывались слова комиссара. Но у него уже был план действий.

***

Алекс сидел на полу у себя дома и методично спивался, коря себя за несдержанность.  
Обычно он никогда не скрывал своего предпочтения и мог спокойно признаться в том, что он гей. Но в тот момент, когда он увидел Кристиана, его мир рухнул, а вся его хваленая выдержка полетела к чертям. Голубые глаза, уложенная прическа, которую ветер уже успел растрепать и полуулыбка, застывшая на губах, все это заставляло Алекса с восхищением смотреть на коллегу.  
И вот, опустошая вторую по счету бутылку какого-то дешевого пойла, Брандтнер убеждал себя в том, что утром он будет как огурчик, пойдет бодрым шагом на работу, напишет прошение переводе и забудет о том, что произошло в магазине.  
С такими мыслями комиссар Алекс Брандтнер уснул.  
Но выспаться и осуществить свои планы ему так и не удалось, кто-то настойчиво и сильно стучал в дверь. Посмотрев на часы Брандтнер встал и думал, какому идиоту понадобилось долбиться в его дверь в четыре утра.  
Еле дойдя до двери, Алекс открыл её и собирался высказать ранней пташке все, что думает о столь раннем везите. Но тот, кто стоял за дверью заставил Алекса потрясенно молчать и просто смотреть на гостя.  
 — Привет, — Бёк запнулся и растерял весь свой запас смелости, который у него был, когда он еще ехал к шефу, — можно войти?  
Брандтнер кивнул и пропустил коллегу внутрь.  
 — У меня тут не очень убрано… — Алекс словно очнулся и начал заметать следы ночной одиночной попойки.  
 — Да ничего, — Бёк буквально пригвоздил начальника взглядом к полу, — я пришел, чтобы…  
 — Я все понимаю, Крис, сегодня я напишу рапорт о переводе. Я не буду на тебя давить и больше не попадусь тебе на глаза, — Алекс посмотрел на Кристиана и в очередной раз поразился его красоте.  
 — Нет. Не надо этого делать. Да и я пришел не за тем, чтобы говорить, — Кристиан прямо посмотрел на Алекса и подошел ближе.  
 — А зачем тогда?  
Бёк лишь улыбнулся, подошел к Алексу вплотную, притянул его к себе и сильно, страстно поцеловал. 


End file.
